Belly Dancer
by annabethlove
Summary: Gray has made a mistake that could cost him dearly. -Gruvia-
1. Chapter 1

_Gray has hurt Juvia to the point where there might not be a way to fix things._

 _| 1 |_

_Belly Dancer_

Gray looked at his friends as they laughed over a joke that Natsu had said. Lucy was beside him, laughing so hard that her face had turn a pinkish color, while Happy, who easily stood at the far end of the table, smacked Natsu with his fish, since the joke had to do with the Blue exceed.

"Natsu-san sure is funny," Gray heard Juvia say, who was sitting beside him. She let out a small giggle, clearly entertained by Natsu. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and her cheeks glowed a pink hue. Gray had to suppress a smile.

They've been together for around eight months now, ever since things had been settled out with Zeref. It had taken him awhile, but he and Juvia had finally gotten together. For some reason, it felt like nothing had changed. Juvia still acted the same way she did, and so did Gray. He felt relieved, but at the same time Gray fought a battle inside of him that asked for change and...more.

Gray and Juvia were always the same, but he always felt there was still a gap between them, he didn't understand what it was, and he was truly a bit frightened to find out.

Juvia brought Gray out of his deep thoughts as she launched into a story;

"Lucy, remember that time Lucy, Natsu-san, Happy and Juvia went on a mission and Natsu-san made that one fountain explode and-"

"Oh my gosh, Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed, leaning forward, "Yes! I remember! He had the whole town chase us around and-!"

Lucy burst into laughter, probably remembering the story clearly in her mind. Juvia joined her with a fit of giggles, while Natsu made groaning sounds of indignation.

"Aw! Come on Juvia, I thought we weren't going to tell!" Natsu complained, huffing.

"Oh!" Juvia said, bringing a hand to her mouth to quiet her giggles; a shocked expression crossing her face. "Natsu-san, sorry, Juvia completely forgot-"

"Don't worry, Juvia." Lucy said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, that had clearly been caused by the heavy laughter. "Natsu can get over it, and it's not like we swore to keep it quiet."

"Eh?" Gray butted in. "Not surprised that Fire Breath went on and destroyed another town."

Natsu, in less than a second, had grabbed Gray from the front of his shirt and brought him forward to face him, "what did you call me, Ice Prick?"

"You heard me!" Gray said, quickly grabbing Natsu's shirt and bringing him close too, falling right into their own little game they had going.

"Uh, Guys?" Lucy had that strained smile on her face, clearly not wanting them to destroy the whole guild again.

"Juvia will cheer for Gray-sama." Juvia had a wide smile on her face and her hands fisted upwards to her sides.

Gray smirked.

"Don't encourage them!" Lucy exclaimed to Juvia, shaking her shoulders.

"Lucy should cheer for her loved one too!" Juvia said.

Gray wasn't able to hear the rest of their argument, because the next thing he knew, Natsu had thrown the first punch and Gray like hell was going to let him win.

It had been three weeks since that day.  
They had all chatted happily and spent time together as friends, sharing old memories.

After that, Gray had gone off on a dangerous mission with Natsu, Happy and Lucy. They had almost died. It had been some sort of Dark Guild with great magic power. Gray had been stabbed multiple times and he was sure he had added to the piling numbers of scars on his body.

They had won, like always, and Fairy Tail had come out on top once again, but...that was only because Natsu had burned the whole place down. When it came to the last moment, Gray had been trapped under a bunch of debris and wasn't able to get out.

Leaving the whole rest of the mission to Lucy and Natsu. Gray had only been nothing but a burden, and he hated that. But that wasn't the problem at hand.

The mission in general didn't bother him at all anymore. No. Not at all

 _Damn it_ , Gray thought. _I should've just stayed quiet back then._

The problem had been when Gray and the others had arrived to the guild after their mission. Juvia, in her natural behavior, had come forward and started fussing over him, tearing up as she had taken notice of how many wounds he had.

Gray at the time was still irritated and angry with himself about the whole burden ordeal and was really not having it.

"Stop, Juvia." he said, glaring at the girl as she wrapped a bandage around his abdomen.

They had been in the first aid room taking care of his wounds. Lucy and Happy were on the side bed beside them taking care of Natsu's wounds.

Gray gritted his teeth as he saw how more severe Natsu and Lucy's wounds were.

 _Useless piece of shit I was_ , Gray thought to himself.

"No," Juvia continued. "Gray-sama is not okay, look at all these wounds!"

Juvia continued trying to patch him up, but it only made Gray even more irritated. He would snap at her every time she asked him something, or complexly ignore her whenever she asked him a question about the mission.

He knew he was mad and that it was wrong to take out his irritation and anger on Juvia, but at the time his mind was blinded and when Juvia rose up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Gray exploded.

"Stop!" Gray growled, Juvia surprised jumped back, creating space between them.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, clearly surprised with his outrage and anger. "Did Juvia hurt Gray-sama?"

"No!" Gray said, as he clenched his fist. "I said I was fine, Juvia."

"No-"

"Just stop!" Gray said. He should've bitten his tongue back then. Maybe he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in then. "I'm telling you I'm fine and you don't listen! Are you incompetent of understanding few simple words?"

"Juvia was trying to help-"

"I don't need your help Juvia!" he growled, taking a front step and a towering stance. Juvia looked at him wide eyed. Gray let out a dark laugh. "This is why I should have never given you a chance. I knew things would end this way. All you ever do is follow me around like a lone puppy! You bother my personal space and have become worse that you were before! You say you care for me, but I don't see it. All I see is a crazy woman. You're fixated on these feeling of love you say you have on me, why?"

"Gray-" Juvia tried to cut in, but Gray was on a role, all the anger and Ill feelings he had stuck on his chest during the mission were coming out.

"Why?" Gray repeated, laughing darkly. He could feel Lucy and Natsu staring at him in horror, probably too shocked to even speak. "Why? Because you need someone to like you back? Because you need a savior? Because you have no one else to fixate that crazy, unhealthy love of yours at? Well guess what, if I had known things would have turned out this way then maybe it would've been better if I had never stopped your rain! After all, you'll always be a rain woman."

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, as she reached forward and pulled Gray back, since he had been getting closer towards Juvia and had been towering over her.

Only then did Gray realize what he had done. Natsu seemed to be struggling to get up, probably trying to stop Gray. Juvia had her head down, she was looking at her feet, her hands clenched in front of her body. He was pretty sure everyone out in the guild had heard him too, the door had been open.

He could feel Lucy and Natsu's eyes on Juvia, waiting for her reaction.

Juvia slowly opened her hand, and looked up, holding out a bandage towards him.

For some sick reason he had wanted her to cry, yell, and hit him back then. He wanted to see someone suffering just like he had been. The face that Juvia gave him might as well destroyed him, as a heavy weight of guilt dropped like a ton on his throat.

She looked up, her blue eyes were uncertain, but meeting his eyes straight on, she had a small smile on her face and she looked at Gray with one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen on her or on anyone in his whole life.

"Gray-sama's forehead has started bleeding. Juvia forgot she had something to do. Please take care of it." Juvia squeezed the bandage into Gray's hand, her hands were deadly cold, and he would feel a slight tremor on them as she softly grazed his fingers.

Only then did Gray realize what he had done and he instantly regretted every word he had said.

"Juvia, I-" Gray's throat felt like it was sand paper, he couldn't find the right words to apologise.

He didn't have time, because Juvia became even smaller, quickly getting as far away from Gray and his grasp. The closest to the door.

"Wait-" Gray started, but Juvia didn't even look at him, instead she cut him off and looked at Lucy and Natsu's direction;

"Please take care of him, and of Natsu-san, Lucy." Juvia walked out of the room, not once looking back at Gray.

Gray felt his whole body collapse as he crashed down on the the bed. He grasped his hair, "What have I done?" he muttered as he looked at his hands in horror.

He could feel Lucy's horrified and disgusted eyes on him.

"How could you say that, Gray?" he could hear the thickness in her voice and he knew she was crying.

"I-" He was thrown against the room before he knew it, knocking the air out of him. Natsu stood glaring over him. He was clearly hurt, from their mission, but his rage seemed to be powering him as his hands fisted on his side, while fire came out of them.

"You really crossed the line, Gray." Natsu said as he gritted his teeth and grabbed his side, clearly from pushing himself too hard from that punch.

Gray couldn't help but clench his teeth and fist his hands.

 _Shit_ , he thought.

He had really crossed the line and had hurt Juvia so much, that this time he'd may not be able to fix it.

Gray sighed as the memory ran through his head once again. That had been a week earlier. Ever since then, everyone had tried avoiding him. Natsu and Lucy were still furious with him, and Juvia...Juvia was rarely at the guild anymore.

She had been taking many missions with Gajeel and Panther Lilly recently. Gray hadn't even had the chance to speak with her. He still had no idea what to say to apologize and to prove to her that everything he had said was not true. That he was trying to make someone hurt just like he had been and he was trying to hit all her insecurities.

A shameful part of him wanted for Juvia to act like nothing had happened, like the time he had rejected her in the Grand Magic Games, and for them to go back to their old ways, but he knew he had crossed the line and he had deeply wounded her.

"Gray!" Gray was brought out of his daze as the new master, Laxus, called out to him. "Get your ass to my office, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes! Hurry the hell up."

Once Gray walked into Laxus' office, he realized Lucy and Natsu were there, none of the two met his eyes, clearly still upset.

At the corner he saw a very beat up Gajeel, clearly angry, since he was clenching his teeth and his hands were in fists.

"Sit down." Laxus ordered and Gray obediently did.

"I don't know why we need this, she could be in danger! And the fuck do we need that stripper!" Gajeel all of a sudden growled, as he stood up and glared at Laxus.

She?

Gray was confused, he had no idea what was going on. Laxus rarely called anyone into his office, and Gajeel didn't lose his cool like he had at the moment often.

Laxus stared Gajeel down.

"Sit the fuck down, Gajeel." Surprisingly the Dragon Slayer obeid.

"We need to hurry," Gajeel growled, that's when Gray realized Lily, his exceed, wasn't with him.

"Wait, where's Lilly?" Gray asked, but then a heavier feeling downed on him. If Gajeel was back, then why hadn't Gray seen Juvia? She usually came to report to Mira that she and Gajeel had finished their mission. "Where's Juvia?"

Gajeel glared at him, "That's none of your damn business!"

It was clear that Gajeel hated him the most for what he had said to Juvia.

"Yes, he does." Laxus cut in, so annoyed by the side conversations that lightning whizzed through his hair.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes deep with worry. "Is Juvia okay? Where is she?"

Laxus looked at Gajeel. "Explain."

Gajeel didn't seem happy to be ordered around, and even less now with Gray in the same room as him, his murderous glares aimed towards Gray made it very clear.

"We were on a recent mission," Gajeel started, "Lily, Rain Woman and me. We were assigned a mission to track down some dark guild and destroy their base. They weren't marked as strong. Juvia and I wanted a quick mission," Gajeel's eyes glazed over, as if the memory was running through his head like a video. "Juvia hadn't been feeling well for days and I, like an idiot, didn't pay attention. We went in cockily into the guild, ready to bring them down. Panther Lily took the front and Juvia the back, I was in the middle. They were much stronger than we thought. We were cornered. Juvia made steaming water and created fog, causing a diversion."

Gray didn't like where the story was heading, "It took all the power she had. We were both really beat up, it was at least thirty against three. Juvia passed out from magic insufficiency, and they took her captive. Lily stayed behind to protect her, faking to be a normal cat, and I escaped to come and get help."

There was a deadly silence.

Before Gray even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Gajeel by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"How could you!" Gray growled right into Gajeel's face, "You're her best friend! You were supposed to take care of her and bring her back!"

"Stop, Gray!" Lucy screamed as she tried to pull him back from Gajeel. He could feel Laxus' glare and Natsu was probably behind Gray, getting ready to pull him back as well.

"Of course I did! This is how things work you fucker!" Gajeel growled, but he didn't fight Gray back. Maybe he was too weak. "Juvia and I have a deal at how things work, and it's not like I wanted for her to intentionally get hurt or caused her to get sickly."

Gray gritted his teeth. Bastard. He knew what Gray had done and he was throwing it at his face. Any other day he wouldn't mind bashing his face in, but he had other important things on his mind. Like saving Juvia.

"Laxus," he said as he let Gajeel go, and the Dragon Slayer cussed at him as he landed on a heap on the floor. "What do we do? How do we save Juvia?"

Gray would save Juvia and make everything right again.

 _A/N:_

 _Let me know if you have any suggestions for a one shot :)_

 _Annabethlove_ ️


	2. Chapter 2

_All Rights to Hiro Mashima_

 _Belly Dancer Pt. 2_

Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy had been assigned to the mission. Juvia had, supposedly, been moved to a far side small town, on the outskirts of Magnolia.

The town was packed with people. they had made it late in the afternoon, so the streets were lighted with lights and fires. People had small food stands —they had to pull Natsu from getting distracted—and small selling booths.

People crowded on each one of them, fighting over products and enjoying the food. The houses that were around had lights on and music playing from inside them.

"This doesn't look like a place a dark guild would station themselves at," Lucy scanned the area and she was right. Gray could see that the place looked to happy and bright for a Dark Guild to be anywhere near.

"Did that asshole of Laxus lie to us? We already had to wait a week before being able to come and rescue Juvia!" Natsu fisted his hands and glared down at some food stands, probably contemplating on whether to go and get some and ditch both Lucy and Gray.

Happy agreed with Natsu.

Natsu had been right. Laxus had made them wait almost a week before being able to start the mission and save Juvia. Gray had almost gone crazy with worry over her. Many times he would try to leave on his own and start the search by himself. He was stopped by both Gajeel and Natsu every time. Reminding him not to act recklessly or he might put Juvia's life into danger.

After finally coming up with the right location and the right plan Laxus allowed the mission to begin.

That same morning, Gray made everyone leave. Gajeel was left behind because if the Mages from the dark guild saw him they would recognize him.

Gray and the others had to cover their Fairy Tail Guild marks with magic. They had to come off as normal citizens coming over to the town to enjoy their vacation.

"I don't think so," Lucy seemed to be scanning the crowd of people. "This might be their plan. They have all these innocent people here in order for them not be attacked."

Gray nodded in agreement. "We have to be extra careful, anything g could put, not only Juvia's, but all these people's life in danger."

"I'm fired up now," Natsu grinned, with a newly acquired chicken leg on his hand and a fish in Happy's mouth.

"We should-" Lucy was cut off as a small girl with pigtails bumped into her.

"Oh!" Lucy helped the girl get up, she don't look older than six or seven. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at Lucy with giant brown eyes and then smile wide, revealing two missing front teeth. "I'm okay! Here, miss!" She handed Lucy a flyer and then ran off.

"Strange kid," muttered Natsu.

"You guys…" Lucy scanned the flyer in her hand with a perplexed look. "I think we just found our firstlead." She turned the paper towards Gray and Natsu.

The flyer had a giant question mark in the middle and the top heading said;

Meet the gorgeous Belly Dancer tonight…

At the bottom of the paper in bold letters it continued with;

The Rain Woman

Gray felt sick to his stomach. What kind of sick joke was life playing with him?

"This can only mean one thing," he clenched his fists. "They have Juvia."

Natsu took hold of the flyer and glared at it. "Bastards, who do they think they are?"

"Poor Juvia," Lucy had tears in her eyes. "What are they doing to her? After everything she's been through, for them to call her this…"

Gray knew Lucy didn't meant to, but her eyes flickered his way. He knew it. He had also brought Juvia great pain by calling her that.

He needed to make everything right again. He needed to save her and make everything clear. He needed to give her his answer.

Lucy turned over the flyer. There was some writing on the back. "It says here they're going to be performing tonight." Lucy scrunched her eyebrows. "I hope they don't make Juvia do anything extreme."

Natsu pointed towards the gathering crowd that was heading towards the center of the town. "It looks like it's about to start. We should get going."

"I hope Lilly is okay," Happy looked sadly at the gathering crowd.

Gray couldn't help but notice that a lot of the male population were in the gathering people. He felt a twinge in his chest. He hoped everything was okay with Juvia. At least until he was able to get to her.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy had made their way towards the middle of the crowd where they used the people as a shield, but they were able to have a clear view of the stage. The stage was part of a giant magical carriage thing. It was wide and had colorful lights decorating the stage.

The lights were very beautiful, and light purple curtains fell covering it up.

Gray adjusted his sunglasses. All of them had disguised themselves. After the Grand Magic Games they were very popular and someone might've recognized them, even if it was a small town. He had to make sure to leave his glasses on and he wore long pants and long sleeves and a pair of sunglasses. The heat was driving him insane. Natsu wore something very familiar. While Lucy used her magic to look more like a commoner. And Happy had flown out aboge them in case they needed him, Natsu would call him.

All of a sudden everything went dark. Gray, Natsu and Lucy all three froze, ready for an attack. The darkness was created from some sort of magic, although Gray wasn't sure what type or from where. Then, bright lights hit the stage, where a very small man came out. He had purple long hair, pointy ears and a weird suit. Something like a circus suit. He took off his hat and smiled wide.

Gray not once laid his guard down. These people had enough magic to make a big vicinity turn dark enough to not see. He wasn't sure what else they were cable off.

"Welcome, welcome," the man spoke out. He didn't have a microphone or anything, but his voice was heard all around. He was using more magic. Gray was sure of that.

"I am Troy," Troy continued. His smile was brighter than the lights and more sinister than the darkness. "and this is our traveling Caravan. The Caravan brothers! Tonight we have a very special performance that I know all of you have been anticipating for!"

Gray clenched his fists. Gray was sure Troy was talking about Juvia and he was tempted to barge in and smash his face in. He felt Lucy's hand clench his arm. She gave him a warning look. He took a breath and nodded. He had to remember it wasn't only Juvia who was in danger; the people around them could be too if he did something rash.

It was long before Troy introduced his other two brothers. They were very big, with purple hair and the same outfit as Troy. Gray didn't pay attention to their names. He chose to call the Giant 1 and 2. They looked identical and he was more worried about Juvia.

"And now! Welcome our beautiful dancers and our Rain Woman!" Gray stiffened as he heard the nickname they had given Juvia. At the same time, guilt set itself in his stomach. I'm such a dick.

The light purple curtains opened and soft foreign music started playing. One girl walked out. She was wearing something very revealing that made Gray want to give her his jacket. She had on a very exposing light blue skirt, and a bra like top. Her hair was decorated with many jewels that glistened against the lights.

He heard many people gasp as one more girl came out. And then another. And another. There were six in total, all wearing the same get up.

"They're belly dancers!" Gray heard Lucy whisper. He saw her looking at them in awe.

A man in front of Lucy turned around to smile at her. "I heard they're a special kind of belly dancer. They're also companions. If you know what I mean." He winked at Lucy. Before Gray could crush him, the man ducked and he disappeared in the crowd.

"Companions…?" Lucy looked disgusted at the thought. "We need to find Juvia before they force her to do anything like that! That's so cruel!" Lucy hissed the last part as she glared at the stage.

Gray tried to calm himself down. If anything happened to Juvia, he would blame only himself for it.

His attention was brought back to the stage when he heard the crowd gasp. He realized why, and it also took his breath away.

The belly dancers had formed a circle and had started opening up slowly, like a flower, and a very familiar shape started emerging.

Juvia was wearing a similar outfit as the other girls, but her skirt was a dark blue, and her top was bedazzled in gems that sparkled against the light. Her hands were decorated in long jewelry and her stomach area had more gemstones. She had even more crowing her head that twined in her hair. She wore a veil that covered her nose and lips. Her eyes had dark makeup, making them look intense and fierce.

"Juvia…" It was as if she heard him, because her eyes snapped in his direction. They made eye contact, and instead of her looking relieved, a look of terror crossed her face that made Gray feel as if someone had punched him in the gut. Was she scared of him?

Juvia turned away quickly, and as she did, she seemed to lose her footing, and fell. Taking the other girls around her.

It made Gray want to go to her and help her, and ask her for forgiveness. He didn't have time to dwell on it, because he saw Troy walk into the stage, and say something to Juvia. He wasn't sure what he said, but the next thing he saw made Gray want to kill him. Troy brought out a whip and brought it down on Juvia.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys! Two more chapters to go!_

 _I usually let my followers on twitter know when I have published a new chapter or when I plan to publish a new one, so please go follow me: annabethlove17 and I usually post it one day early on wattpad, so go follow me there if you want the chapter one day early/_

 ** _ALSO: IMPORTANT:_**

On wattpad, I have the visuals for the story! like Juvia's belly dancer dress and the other belly dancer's outfits. Go check it out.

Here is the link: story/139807921-belly-dancer

Thank you!

annabethlove xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_All Rights to Hiro Mashima_

 _Belly Dancer Pt. 3_

It was as if Gray was glued to the earth itself. He couldn't move. His muscles and body wouldn't follow his command. All he could do was stare as Troy brought down the whip down against Juvia' shack. He saw Juvia stay still and take the whip with a straight face. Gray wanted nothing more than to run towards the stage and beat Troy to a pulp, but he could literally not move. All he was able to do, is look. He siding want to Tate his eyes away from Troy and Juvia, but he managed to glance towards Natsu and Lucy, only to realize they too, were frozen and unable to move. The same with the whole crowd.

Gray could tell that the other Belly Dancers were also frozen. It was just Troy and Juvia who were moving. Looking at the sky, Gray realized no animal was moving either and the clouds had stopped too. It was almost as if time had...stopped.

"Again?" Gray saw as Juvia tried standing, her arm was bleeding. It made his own blood boil. "Why are you stopping time? You know if you do that—!"

Juvia wasn't able to finish what she was saying because Troy brought his hand back and slapped her across the face. Gray had never felt so hopeless as he saw Juvia helplessly fall to the floor. He wanted to yell at her and tell her to use her water magic, but no sound left his lips.

"How many times have I told you? It's none of your business water bitch!" Troy reached down and grabbed Juvia by her bloodied arm, making her cry out in pain.

"If you do that, you'll kill her! Stop! You said it was part of our deal!" Juvia was barely standing on her own. Only then, did Gray realize she had some sort of shackle on her left foot. It was hidden every time she danced by her dress. She had also mentioned someone, Gray wondered who. Maybe another Belly Dancer?

"Deal? You should know better than to believe I would keep such a ridiculous deal." Troy grabbed Juvia by the hair and brought her very close to his face. "Remember, dance like we practice, and I may not kill her." He let go of Juvia and she fell hard to the ground. "I'll hide your injuries for now, but they'll still be there when you dance. Maybe some pain will teach you some manners. Now don't mess up again!"

As he watched Juvia stand and Troy walk back behind the tent, Juvia caught his eyes. She had a desperate and wild look in her eyes, but she softly shook her head. She didn't want him to cause any dramatic scene or to go after Troy. Gray wanted nothing but to run down the stage and get her.

Gray saw as her wounds slowly began to heal, but he knew better than to believe that she was actually okay. Gray wanted nothing more than to scream. He felt so helpless and impotent.

It was as if he was able to breathe again. The music started slowly playing and the chatter from the people started again. The whistling of the men and the gossip from the women.

He was able to move his body again. He looked over at Natsu and Lucy and by the look of it, they seemed to have experienced the same thing he had, because they were both looking at him, waiting for what he wanted to do next. Natsu looked very angry. If anything, the hold Lucy had on his arm was probably the only thing holding him back.

Gray understood. They had hurt their Nakama, someone of their own. But, he also knew that something bigger was going on and if they barged in like crazy, they would put Juvia in a lot of danger. He shook his head and Natsu and Lucy. Natsu seemed to grow angry, about to yell, but then something stopped them. It was a purr, from a cat.

Looking down at his feet, Gray saw a very familiar cat. "Panther Lily!"

…

Panther Lily had taken them somewhere in the back, behind the stage, where Troy nor his giant brothers would come and search for them. It was a sort of a warehouse. It looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

Natsu had started a fire in his hands in order for them to have some sort of light. The light made them cast shadows against the dark walls.

Panther Lily sat on a wooden box that had been turned over, along with Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who had flown down to join them.

"What is going on, Lily? Who are those men? And that fucker, who beat Juvia, who the fuck is he." Natsu spoke the words Gray himself wanted to ask.

Panther Lily looked into Natsu's fire, and his eyes seemed to glow more than normal. "When they first captured Juvia, I tried staying by her side. I hid my wings. I acted like a normal cat. They took her to their guild. It was small. Juvia was unconscious a lot of the time. She had drained herself from magic. Apparently, there had been a deal between the guild we had fought and Troy and his brothers. They had promised to exchange Juvia, for someone else. I'm not sure who it was. I'm sure Juvia knows by now. But I had to keep my distance once Troy and his brothers took her. They would've gotten rid of me. I haven't really spoken to her. I've kept tabs on her. I've hid in the sky." Lily seemed to be running a memory on his head like a video."Those three, they took down the entire guild."

"What? How? Gajeel said they had been very strong!" Gray couldn't believe it.

Panther Lily fisted his paws. "They have something that controls time. I'm not sure what. They froze everyone. I was able to see everything though. I had hid beside Juvia. I don't know what she has, but those she chooses to aren't affected by the time pause."

Lucy gasped. "Just like now! When…"

Panther Lily nodded. "Yes. In the beginning Troy had taken her because she seemed like a valuable asset to his carnival, or whatever it is that he has. Once he realized she had some kind of control in the time thing, he made her more of a slave and a prize possession. He treats her worse than the other Belly Dancer's. He has also found a way to control her magic. That ankle bracelet she has on keeps her from using her powers. I also believe he has something on Juvia that won't allow her to escape. I'm not sure on what it is yet."

Gray beat the table with his fist. "We have to get her out of there. I will beat that son of a bitch myself."

Panther Lily stared at Gray for a second, but then shook his head. "We have to play it very cool and careful. I believe there is more than one life at stake. I believe Juvia has been waiting for someone to come and rescue her. I don't think she expected you here though, Gray." Gray felt his stomach drop. "She seemed panicked. I don't think you were part in her plan."

"What do you mean?" Gray fisted his hand. He couldn't bare to believe that Juvia no longer depended on him.

"I'm not sure," Lily's ears twitched. "Juvia said she would risk herself to get out today to speak to me about her plan. It shouldn't be long before she shows up. After the show they are all taken to a brothel where they are sold out to men. She was able to whisk away some sleeping pills, which she'll add to the drink of the man who buys her for the night. You guys came sooner than we imagined. Once Juvia gets here, I'm sure she'll explain everything."

Gray's blood was boiling and his heart was heavy. It was his fault everything had happened. His pride had beat him and now Juvia was in a terrible mess because of his harsh words.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act when she showed up. He didn't have enough time to think, because then he heard the small patter of feet against the ground, and the door to the warehouse slowly opened.

Juvia was in new clothes. She wore a silky dark blue dress. It reached her thighs, making her legs look like they were miles long. The top part of the dress was a low V with long sleeves. He wondered if that was what she was using to hide the recent wound. Her hair was picked up in an updo, and her face had a small band-aid where he remember Troy had hit her.

"Juvia!" Lucy was the first to reach as she ran to the blue haired woman and hugged her.

"Lucy-san," Juvia hugged her back. "Juvia missed you."

As they let go, Juvia made eye contact with Gray. "Gray-sama…" He heard as her voice caught. He wasn't sure what to say, but then Nuvia turned her attention back to Panther Lily. Gray was hurt to say the least.

"Has Panther Lily told them about what happened?" Juvia took a seat on one of the other empty wooden boxes. Gray took notice that she chose the one farthest away from him, right by Natsu's side.

"I've tried my best, but the rest is up to you. We are waiting for your plan." Lily motioned for her to speak.

Juvia nodded and looked at everyone. "Juvia doesn't have much time. There is a reason why Juvia hasn't decided to escape yet. There are some people here who really need our help and Juvia can't leave them behind. There is someone who is very dearly important, the only reason why Juvia was able to control somewhat time, was because they shared their power with Juvia, which allowed Juvia to share the power with everyone. Still, every time they use their power, it takes years from their life away. Juvia promised them she would save them, just like they saved Juvia's life that time in the guild. The guild was planning on killing Juvia before they gave her off to Troy and his brother's."

Gray felt his body go cold as he heard Juvia speak. She could've died.

"What do you want us to do, Juvia?" Natsu asked. They way his fire grew bigger, Gray could tell the fire mage was very angry.

Juvia looked fierce under the fire light. "Here is the plan."

….

As Juvia prepared to leave and she had explained the plan perfectly to everyone, Gray managed to catch up to her before she opened the warehouse door.

"Juvia...in this plan of yours...why am I supposed to stand guard? I feel like I can do more than just that." Gray had been very angry with Juvia's plan, but he knew better than to argue. Especially, when they were so short on time.

When Juvia turned around, Gray wish he hadn't ever asked his question. "Because Juvia doesn't believe she can trust Gray-sama anymore."

The door closing behind her was louder than the sound of Gray's heart as it plummeted to his stomach.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys! One more chapter to go!_

 _I usually let my followers on twitter know when I have published a new chapter or when I plan to publish a new one, so please go follow me: annabethlove17 and I usually post it one day early on wattpad, so go follow me there if you want the chapter one day early._

 ** _ALSO: IMPORTANT:_**

On wattpad, I have the visuals for the story!

Here is the link: story/139807921-belly-dancer

Thank you!

annabethlove xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_All Rights to Hiro Mashima_

 _Belly Dancer Pt. 4_

Gray had stayed watch for over an hour. The plan had started and he had been stuck behind a giant crate pillars stored behind the moving stage. He was irritated with Juvia. He was angry at her. Why would she not give him a bigger part in the plan? The whole reason they were there was to save her. Now, she was saying she chose to not escape? Gray hoped that whoever Juvia had set herself out to save was someone very important.

Almost immediately as the thought ran through his head, Gray regretted it. Every life was worth saving. He felt even worse. It was as is Juvia was punishing him for everything. It was like rubbing sat on his wounded pride. Once again, he wasn't an asset to the mission.

As he kicked an empty soda can to the side, he realized he was more angry at himself. He deserved Juvia's glares and mistrust. He had treated her very badly and had insulted her in a way never imaginable. Gray felt his heart ache. Had he ever told Juvia how he felt? She had always been by his side, and yet, he was so close to losing her. Many times. Especially, then. He hated that he wasn't able to beat those bastards, specifically Troy, after everything he had done to Juvia.

"Gray!" Gray whipper his head towards the side only to notice Lucy running towards him full speed, with around ten girls behind her. He realized that the twins were following them close behind.

"Lucy!" Gray ran towards her, and as soon as he passed her, he made a hammer out of ice and brought it down on the twins, only for the two of them to dodge it.

"Fuck," he cursed. He made another long object in his hand. It was a giant batt. "Lucy! Where are Juvia and Natsu?"

Gray managed to hit one of the twins. He felt Lucy stand back to back with him.

"Natsu stayed behind to fight Troy. J-juvia…" Gray didn't like how Lucy hesitated.

"Where is Juvia, Lucy?" Gray brought down his batt on one of the twins, making them go unconscious. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other brother try to make his way towards the ten girls. He realized they were all belly dancers, some were from the stage where he had seen them earlier. He called out and made a hand that grasped the other twin.

"I'm not sure. She ran into some underground compartment. She said there was someone else she had to save." Lucy called out on scorpion and with Gray's ice, the finished the other brother.

"What?" Gray was gasping for air, and at some point, he had lost his shirt. He was more angry than tired. Desperately, worried. Nothing could happen to Juvia under his watch.

Lucy Calle back Scorpion. Only then, did Gray realize how tattered she was. Her shirt was gone, and a piece of cloth covered her chest. Her hair was loose and all over the place. Her skirt was ripped and had traces of blood. The look in her face told him better than to try and help her.

"We have two minutes to wait for them, if they don't come, then we have to meet them at the assigned place." Gray was about to protest, but Lucy shook her head and from the corner of his eye he saw the girls all curled together. They looked frightened to death. "We have to go along with Juvia's plan, if not, we would've done this for nothing."

Gray had never felt so powerless. He couldn't do anything. He knew it wouldn't take long for the twins to wake from their slumber and the girls were in danger.

"Ok," he said. "Let's go."

As they ran from the stage, Gray couldn't help but to glance back. If anything happened to Juvia, he would blame it all on himself. At the same time, he knew Natsu was somewhere close around and he would protect her. No matter the cost.

…

"I'm going back to look for them," Gray growled for the hundredth time, and like each time, Lucy stopped him.

"Gray, let's give them another hour. We can't just jump in. We could ruin the whole mission because of our impatience." Lucy grabbed him by the arm, trying to calm him down.

"You said that three hours ago Lucy! They could be in danger. Juvia could be…" Gray swallowed hard and punched a nearby tree. They had camped out a good amount of distance from the town. The place Juvia had picked out. They had started a fire and had given the girls food and water. They all looked very tired and bad nourished.

One of the girls, stood up. He remembered her as one of the stage dancers. She still wore her outfit. "If I know anything about Juvia from these past two weeks, is that she isn't weak. She'll be fine. She has a promise she has to keep. I know she'll be back."

Gray only nodded. He knew Juvia was strong, but they had always been a team. He was always with her and she was always with him. Since their fight, he slowly started realizing how much he needed her and the big difference she brought to him in his daily life.

"She's right, Gray. We should—"

"Ah, man! That guy was such a pain in the ass!" It was as if a pin was dropped as Gray heard a very familiar—yet, annoying—voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as the very beaten pinked hair guy walked through the bushes, making himself visible. Lucy rushed to him.

All Gray could do, was stare at Juvia and the person that hung to her. It was another girl. Juvia seemed to be supporting more than all her weight. He could see it in her face how much she was struggling. Her hair was a wild mess, her dress was in shreds, and her face was full of cuts and bruises. Gray had never thought she was as beautiful as she was then.

"Gray-sama, help Juvia." It was like a command that unfroze him. Almost immediately, he ran to her other side and helped carry the person over to one of the sleeping bags and laid her down.

Only when he laid her down, did he see her well. She looked no older than 15. She had long brown hair and wore a long white dress. She look very frail and thin. Yet, again, Gray wish he could beat Troy himself. But he knew Natsu and Juvia had taken care of it.

"Juvia needs to take care of her wounds," Juvia cake over and kneeled by the girl. Her had been tied up in a ponytail, but her face and clothes were still a mess.

Gray was tempted to ask her to get treatment herself first, but he knew that was a selfish request and Juvia might've hate him more for it.

….

It was almost three days before they were able to speak. Having the girls being injured, and the girl who Juvia save, Selle, be slow, it would take them a few days to make it back to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild.

Juvia had explained the night before they had set out that Selle was able to control time every time she drank a blue liquid. It would use part of her life though. She had told them that Selle had transformed some of her power to her in order to give Gray and the others a warning that time in the stage to not attack. They would ruin her plan. Juvia also explained how they had destroyed the liquid and Selle was able to get all her years in life take away, back.

Ever since, Juvia hadn't spoken a word to Gray. She made sure to avoid him every time he tried to go near her. A tension had started building up. He was sure everyone could notice it. He was sure everyone deciding to go to "sleep" early was only an excuse to leave them two on guard duty that night.

The flames shadows from the fire danced across Juvia's face. Made her look haunted a bit. Everyone else was a few feet away, far enough that Gray was sure they wouldn't hear them speak.

Gray had sat as close as possible to Juvia surrounding the fire. Close enough, but far enough so she wouldn't move away.

"Juvia…" Gray started.

"I'm sorry…" Gray wasn't expecting that answer from Juvia. She wasn't making eye contact with him and kept staring at the fire with intensity. She kept clutching the sides of her new dress. He had been glad when she had been back to her normal get up.

"What?" Gray was perplexed.

Juvia shook her head in shame. "Juvia knows Gray-sama hates being out of the action and being to help. But Juvia knew how Gray-sama is. He likes helping and carrying everything on his own. Juvia never meant to hurt Gray-sama's feelings when she told him she didn't trust him. She just didn't trust him for that mission. She knew Gray-sama would jump in and it scared Juvia that Gray-sama might've been severely hurt. She knew how strong Troy was. She also knew he had a thing against ice and water mages. That's why Juvia took Natsu-san. Juvia apologizes."

Gray felt relief and then guilt. He felt relieved that Juvia did trust him, but felt guilty that he felt happy over what she had said. She didn't hate him, but he knew she should've. He was an asshole to her. He deserved a bad punishment.

"Juvia was scared...that if Gray-sama wasn't able to do anything during the mission because he was beaten by the enemy, he would once more be hurt. So, Juvia decided she would be the one to stop you from getting hurt." Juvia gave him a small apologetic smile.

Gray felt his heart melt with warmth. He fisted his hands. Even then, Juvia was protecting him and caring about his feelings before her.

"I—"

Juvia cut in. "Juvia understands if Gray-sama is angry with her." He saw her get up and dust herself. Was she leaving?

"Wait! Juvia!" Gray panicked and did the first thing that came to mind, he reached out and grabbed on to her arm. Juvia looked at him confused. Gray felt his cheeks go warm. He cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"Come with me." He started pulling her towards the inside part of the woods. He had gone to a nice opening earlier before they set out to camp out.

"We can't, Gray-sama." Juvia objected as she looked back at their sleeping friends. "We need to keep watch!"

"Trust me," Gray glared at the sleeping figures. He already knew. "They aren't sleeping."

"What?" Juvia seemed very confused. Gray didn't stop to elaborate. It felt good holding her hand, even if it was just pulling her. He had missed her. Her voice, her touch, her crazy ideas. Everything about her. He was just too much of an idiot before to appreciate it and show her he cared.

When he saw a dim light reflecting across the trees, he knew they had made it.

"Oh! Is so beautiful!" Juvia exclaimed as they both made it into the clearing. Gray could only stare at her smile.

"How did Gray-sama find this place?" Juvia started out into the small creek. Gray had to admit it was very beautiful. It had made him think of Juvia when he found it. It lasted tranquil in an open area with tulips and water Lilies surrounding it. It also had a perfect reflection of the moon on it. Gray couldn't stop watching it as it danced across Juvia's eyes.

"Earlier, when I came to find forewood." He answered.

Juvia nodded and admired the scenery. Gray made sure to take a good look at her. He walked towards her and turned her around. Making her gasp.

"Gray-...?" But Gray cut her off as he softly caressed her face. It was still slightly bruised and beaten up, but he found it beautiful. Juvia began to squirm. He knew she must've been confused. Before he could overthink, he leaned in and softly kissed her. Juvia froze. He felt her soft plump lips against his. They were warm and sweet against his.

"I'm sorry," he brought her into his body and hugged her. Help Juvia hesitate for a second, but then she easily melted in his arms.

"It's okay—"

Gray shook his head, making her stop. "No it isn't. I hurt you. I said things in regards towards your feelings. I was an asshole. I'm sorry."

Gray wanted nothing more than for her to forgive him. He would understand if she didn't though.

"Juvia won't say this because she wants Gray-sama to feel bad, but Juvia has known how Gray-sama is. She knows when he means things and we he doesn't means things. Yes, at first Juvia was shocked, but she quickly realized she had made a mistake of taken it to heart. She felt so ashamed she wouldn't look at him. That's why she took so many missions. There is nothing to apologize for Gray-sama."

Gray felt as is someone was grabbing his heart in their hand and was crushing it. Juvia was always looking out for him. He hugged her tighter and lowered his head down to her ear. "Stay with me."

Gray didn't know who leaned in first. But all he remembered was Juvia's beautiful smile and nod. "Always." He hadn't kissed her like that ever. He put in what he couldn't say in words. He hugged her, and caressed her. She was almost like a happy drug. Soft, yet needed. He needed large quantities of her in order to stay high.

When they pulled away, they were both flushed, and Juvia's lips probably mirrored his. They were puffy and red. She had tear streaks down her cheeks, but she was smiling.

"We should head back," Gray was very embarrassed, but he didn't regret anything.

"Oh, yes." Juvia looked very red and he could already see her head running with crazy imaginations. He grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. Juvia smiles back at him and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, let's go back. We need to go scare those peeping toms." Gray loved the sound of Juvia's laughter.

He vowed to himself that he would always protect her. He would never make her go through something like that again.

 _A/N: That's a wrap! The end!_

 _I usually let my followers on twitter know when I have published a new chapter or when I plan to publish a new one, so please go follow me: annabethlove17 and I usually post it one day early on wattpad, so go follow me there if you want the chapter one day early._

 ** _ALSO: IMPORTANT:_**

On wattpad, I have the visuals for the story!

Here is the link: story/139807921-belly-dancer

Thank you!

annabethlove xoxo


End file.
